


Expletive Deleted

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Drabble Challenge.Chris' patience is tested.





	Expletive Deleted

Hot, dusty and tired, Chris and Vin headed toward the saloon.

Puffed-up, pompous and apparently suicidal, Conklin hurried to intercept them.

"I must speak to you, Mr Larabee."

"Later," Chris' growl was low and feral.

"I need to speak to you now," Conklin huffed, falling into step beside Larabee.

Chris glared, Vin smirked, neither broke their stride.

"I won't be ignored," Conklin laid a hand on the black clad arm, "I have considerable standing in this town."

Time slowed, green eyes narrowed, Conklin's blood chilled in his veins.

"Conklin, I think you're confusin' me with someone who gives a *!@!"

 

~~~


End file.
